Shuff
Shuff is a Cragsters Mixel. Description Shuff is super helpful, super friendly, super super clumsy. This Mixel loves to help up but ends up accidentally smashing everything. Background Coconapple Shuff, along with Krader, are seen popping their heads up from underground and laughing before getting knocked over by the Seismo and Zorch mix. Cookironi Shuff is enjoying cookironis with the other mixels when they realize that Krader has the last Cookironi. When Zorch is about to eat the Cookironi, Shuff burrows up and knocks him away. But then Vulk knocks Shuff away from the Cookironi. Shuff later mixes with Krader and Seismo to create the Cragsters MAX and they chase after Zaptor until they are forced to battle against Electroids and Infernites MAX until Zorch sits on the Cookironi. They later see a nixel with cookironis and chase after it Electrorock Krader, Shuff, and Seismo participate in a digging contest. Shuff and Seismo complete the contest successfully, but then see that Krader is missing. They dig their way through and eventually find him caught by the Electroids. The Electroids are preparing for a dance contest and the Cragsters decide to compete. Shuff mixes with Krader and Seismo to create the Cragster Max and they have the dance contest. Murp Shuff, Seismo, Vulk, Volectro and Teslo are at a barbecue party. Shuff is seen setting up a "Ballooniata" on a tree. Later, he, Krader, Flain and the others are seen burnt. Mailman Shuff orders his ceramic teddy butterfly online, but he gets a note from Zorch saying that he forgot to deliver the package. Aggravated, Shuff enlists the help of both Seismo and Krader to receive his new toy. The Cragsters catch Zorch when the turn into a Max and crush him. When Shuff finally gets the package, he gets so excited that he throws his ceramic teddy butterfly to the ground and breaks it, and he starts crying after he realizes what he had done. Wrong Colors Shuff and Volectro are attempting to escape a large swarm of Nixels and are eventually saved by Flurr and Gobba. Elevator He is another attendant at Balk's party. Relationships Other Cragsters Infernites Like the other Cragsters, he despises Zorch, mostly because he did not deliver him a package. The rest are so far neutral. Electroids He is best friends with Volectro, the rest is so far neutral. Frosticons Neutral, so far. Fang Gang Neutral, so far. Flexers Neutral, so far. Set Information Shuff was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41505 and contains 51 pieces. Trivia *He is known as one of the cutest Mixels. *His name is a play on the word "shuffle". *He collects ceramic figurines. The ones he owns are Piranharex, Tigerscorp, Porciocobra, and (formerly) Teddy Butterfly. *He can mix with Zorch or Volectro. *His teeth are facing upwards when he's animated, but not in his LEGO set. *Similar to Slumbo, he has a crystal on his head. Slumbo actually bares a lot of resemblance to him. *He, Krader and Zaptor only have four murp Mixels. *His absences were Hot Lava Shower, Nixels (episode), Another Nixel, Pothole, Changing a Lightbulb, Nixel "Mix Over", Bar B Cubes (episode), Snow Half-Pipe, Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness, and Vaudeville Fun. *He digs by spinning his body. *He was originally meant to have the name "Seismo", with the current Seismo being called "Shuff" in his place. Gallery Set Easter Shuff.jpg|Easter Suprise! Shuff Bag.png Shuff.png shuff front.jpg shuff back.jpg Artwork Shuff Cookironi.jpg|Enough 'o' Zorch All Mixels Cookironi.jpg|Yum! Electron Dance Party.png|FUN! :D Cragsters Electrorock.png|Or are you? Shuff Bio.jpg|On mobile website Mailman.png|CUTENESS! Mailman14.jpg|Oh yeah! Mailman13.jpg|Teddy Butterfly! Mailman9.jpg|Oh. Mailman8.jpg|Nice plan Krader! Mailman7.jpg|Oh brother... Mailman6.jpg|Seismo, Zorch deliver I keep missing! Mailman2.jpg|He ordered it. Murp11.jpg|Huh? Murp5.jpg|Ballooniata! Shuff's being cute!.jpg|SO STINKIN' CUTE! Ow....jpg|Poor Shuff Imdd.jpg|It's gonna hit! I BUY NOW!.jpg|*Gasp* shuff winner.jpg|Shuff is always a winner. Shuff Icon.jpg|Yay! Right colors for u.jpg|Shuff holding a Frosticon/Fang Gang Cubit. Shuff Run.jpg Shuff is the winner.jpg Shuff Like What.jpg Combinations Mixes Zorff.png|With Zorch Shufflectro.png|With Volectro Murps Murp 2.png|With Zaptor Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Characters Category:Series 1 Category:Cragsters Category:2014 Category:Mixels Category:Series One Category:Male characters Category:Cute Mixels Category:Earth Category:Haired mixels